One Shots
by kibaginjisaskatoon
Summary: Short stories from various parts of Marvel some with original characters some not so just read and enjoy I will be posting them as soon as I write them. so far we have a spider-verse, Groot, Deadpool, punisher, and occ
1. Spider Samurai

**SpiderSamurai**

My name is Peter Kahae to know about me is to know about my family you see I am the son of a 13 generation Yakuza who was also a third generation American citizen. My mother was a scientist and much to my grandfathers dislike she was Caucasian. I grew up for seven years in china town yeah I know it sounds as cliché as it is. My father taught me the Yakuza way from birth even if my mother tried to teach me to be good. Then on my seventh birthday it happened we were not the targets it was my father's family Wakagashira. Well they missed him and hit my mother as my father used his body to protect the Wakagashira. So there I was standing in a restaurant dead bodies around me yeah I know more cliché stuff but hey this stuff happens in real life too. What should have happened next didn't I should have been adopted by one of the families and raised as a Yakuza for the rest of my life but there were other plans going on. You see my grandfather had two sons my father and one I never met until three days after my birthday. My grandfather was Yakuza through and through but he also came from a line of samurai warriors and no not merchants who bought the line true blood samurai who apparently had a long and storied past. But that is not important what is important was that one son was raised as Yakuza and one was raised in bushido it was a tradition started by the first Kahae to become Yakuza.

Now at age seven and 3 days I was flown to New York by the family and given to my uncle Ben. Yeah I know again not very Japanese but he was named after a friend of my grandfather who saved his life. He was married to Satsuki a third generation American citizen and a very skilled teacher of traditional Japanese arts. We lived in an old warehouse my uncle had converted into what I called little Japan. Basically from the outside it was a large stone building inside well wooden hallways paper doors tatami mats and of course my uncles Dojo. From the moment I stepped into that house I was his son and would practice Bushido like my uncle and live it in my life. It was a big change but I came to like it I mean what kid doesn't like swords. It was then two years later I had been going to school training with my uncle and living my life when it happened.

You see my mom wasn't just some scientist she was one of the greatest minds in genetic engineering. Her specialty was cross breeding with the use of radiation to increase certain genetic traits in spiders. Yeah now I know you are following this and paying attention because this is a story that sounds similar to ones you have heard many times before. Well one night I was sleeping in my futon yep no bed just a traditional futon I had to fold up each day. When one of my mom's spiders hatched apparently it took them years to hatch or that is what I found out from getting hold of her research. Well what happened next is I woke up as the spider bit me on the back of my neck next thing I knew I was waking up in the back of a shop my aunty and uncle looking down at me my aunt with bright red eyes from crying and three people in shrouds sticking needles in me and forcing me to drink god knows what. You would think this would make me hate them but when I looked at the ceiling at the mirror above where I was.

I had changed not just a little but a lot and if I hadn't been on something well I probably would have been more freaked out. You see I lost my right eye and gained four black orbs going up my forehead. I was lucky to keep the left eye but on that side I lost my mouth my lips became hardened and my teeth replaced by tiny pointed fangs. Then coming from the side of my mouth was what is known as a palpa you know that creepy thing on a spiders face that they bite prey yeah I have one but no venom thankfully. On the tops of each of my forearms I grew a red exoskeleton like structure that looks like bars running up and down. The same exoskeleton segments grew out of my lower legs wrapping all around even covering my Achilles' tendon. I also bits of the exoskeleton on my chest and back.

So there I was staring up at a body that was not my own yet I knew it was I stayed in this state for several days going in and out of consciousness seeing healer after healer even a few what I call sorcerers I remember one by the name of Wong he was the one who finally let me up got me off the drugs. See Wong knew things nobody else did and he taught me them you see if not for him I would have turned into a full spider creature he was able to show me my final transformation and it is not something I want. So he taught me how to control the forces working on my body through the occult so at nine years old I was given a series of tattoos across my flesh. Yeah and you thought this would be a scientific story but no it is a mix. My tattoos are from an ink made from an ancient stone and mixed with magic before being permanently inserted into my flesh. So yeah I thought leaving the Yakuza saved me from tattoos but nope I just got different ones. I also found out that my mom well she was a sorceress supreme in her spare time and Wong worked for her and knew she used magic to further her career and get better results so this change was not purely based in science but in magic as well. So I spent one year with Wong in my home teaching me how to keep my changes stable I cannot push them back just hold them and if I lose the battle well I become a monster that will terrorize the world.

So yeah no pressure on me at all, my uncle and aunt however as much as they loved me and accepted me knew the world wouldn't. So my Uncle came up with the idea to keep me locked up in the house and trained me in bushido and multiple martial arts. I was trained in Kyujutsu, Kenjutsu, Naginatjutsu, Laijutsu, Battojutsu and koryu Jujutsu. Basically if it was a weapon I learned it and then adapted it to me. I found early on I could climb walls which was great fun until my uncle made me do all my training upside down as well. I was just lucky I could sense his attacks coming as we trained otherwise I am sure I would have been injured a lot more than I was at the ends of each day. When I turned 14 my uncle gave me a gift he designed me armor and had it made. It had a full helm the face plat was designed to hold my palpa and created a face one on the left. My eyes hidden on both sides by black one way see through plastic to give me a more demonic pointed eye look. It had red and blue spalders that matched my exo skeleton I had matching faulds and cuisse and a pair of tabi boots. The clothing underneath was a tight fitting red and blue shirt and a red and blue hakama all with silver spiderwebs sewn into it my aunties touch.

At age 16 I created my web spinners what are those you ask well they are what allows me to swing between buildings and catch bad guys. I had the formula in my head for the web fluid since I got bit it just took me a while to create the device to shoot them. I tried using one spinner per hand but with my armor I could not really add much other weight plus despite my short height my body was incredibly dense with muscle and half formed exoskeletons just under my skin. So I came up with my web cuffs I have four spinners on each wrist one on each side one on the bottom and one on the top as well. When I fire the webs they fly in such a way that they weave together to create one even strong strand as for why they are a bit gold your guess is as good as mine a scientist once said they matched a rare spiders web. Now at 16 my uncle finally let me out as long as I wore my armor I could pretty much go any place in this city people thought I was just advertising a restaurant. You would be surprised at how many people look the other way when they think you are trying to sell them something.

Yeah so now I was out in public and when one day I was out I got a job promoting a new sushi restaurant and yeah you guessed it I got stiffed he said my costume scared more people then it brought in. I worked for 6 hours no pay not even some free food so when I saw him getting mugged and beaten up I just walked the other way. Bad decision but then again my life is filled with them. You see my uncle was around then he following his bushido had to help this guy who probably would have run the other way if he saw this. My uncle stopped the beating and gave one himself but on his way home he was stabbed with a katana nailed to a wall and left with a sign that said see what happens to samurai. Turns out those guys beating up that chef were yakuza not just any yakuza but the adopted sons of the oyabun and I know technically all of them but he adopted these kids officially not just in terms of honor. When I realized this I knew I would have to go after the entire family if I went for just the sons they would come after me and my aunty.

So it took me a month to get ready I created a collapsing bow and special webbing that would harden and act like an arrow. I had a tanto at my back a wakizashi and katana on my left each sword was outfitted with a web slinger in the hilt just in case. Then to finish it off was my crowning achievement the weapon I was best with the naginata. The entire weapon was built by me the tsuba hid two web spinners as well as one at the base of the shaft. The shaft was carbon fiber the blade was made from a traditional naginata blade however I had cut sections out of it to make it lighter and look like a web. Yeah I know I butchered a piece of my history but this is what had to be done. I put on my armor which now had a chest plate that was red and blue with a black spider resting on a silver web.

Now it is time for my next mistake one that led me on life that I wish I didn't follow but in some ways I am glad I did. I put my armor on and my weapons and went out that night ready to take down an entire family. That night I killed people not one or two but twelve the first two were easy they were guards and I killed them from a roof top 400 meters away right through their throats so they could not make a sound. It was the next few that took work they were sword fights and after just three I was spent it was harder than I thought to take a life. So I began to web the rest before stabbing them and ending their lives. I can still see the fear in their eyes when I did and I enjoyed it. When my katana and wakazashi over used I switched to my tanto slashing throats I was saving my naginata it was meant for four people and four people only. I made my way through the halls that felt like those I walked at home each day except these were now red. I came to the final room a hall with one chair wooden beams and standing there was the three men who killed my uncle and the oyabun.

I do not remember what was said in that room but I do remember what happened next something I will never forget. I drew my naginata and fired the web spinners on it pinning one of the boys to the wall as I rushed in. The first went down with ease I sliced his hand off as he drew a gun then slashed him in two from shoulder to hip. I spun around and with two quick movements I removed the arms of another son. Little did I know he would survive and build himself six robotic arms to fight me later on. Then with a quick slash I took out the oyabun removing his head I finished the third off and then strung up their bodies by webs leaving a note that said samurai do exist from the spider.

The next two weeks I was all over the news as a hero and villain they called me the spider samurai and I ran with it for the next 60 years I fought crime. Leaving a trail of blood and webs behind me I became a hero for the city killing the worse and just capturing those who were not bad. I fought battle after battle alongside the greatest heroes this planet had to offer making the hard decisions and taking all the hate. The world never knew my history well except one woman my wife Rin and our three children.

"Wait you have children and you are 77?"

"Yes of course I do and yes why do you think I am sitting here and not up looking at your portal." Spider samurai sat in a bamboo chair he was in a room lined with magic talismans, "Now about your story of spider hunters I assume you have come to recruit me but I must decline I am not able to leave this room."

The superior spiderman looked at him, "And why is that?"

"My curse has become too strong if I leave this place I will become the demon I fear."

"Then what of your children?"

"One of them has my curse just the powers though not the facial features." He chuckled, "My eldest son is following the path of bushido my youngest is a oyabun of his own yakuza family neither will follow a man like you."

"What do you mean a man like me?"

"A man in another's body, yes I can see it you have two auras one strong the other weak and always fighting." Spider samurai leaned back, "You may want to leave those hunters are coming I can feel another portal opening I will do what I can to stop them."

"How will you do that?"

Spider samurai removed his helm and through it at a window breaking the magic that was written on it as it shattered the talismans on the walls began to burn, "I will become a demon." As he spoke his right eye became a black orb and three more grew above it his armor fell off his body leaving only his fundoshi on he smiled a bit until his mouth was replaced with a palpa from his back grew four arms as his size began to increase doubling in mere seconds. His skin began to melt off his body revealing an exoskeleton that resembled his armor his armour only with stripes of bright yellow up and down his arms between the blue and red sections. He would clench his fists golden webbing shooting from his wrist. His hair fell out and in its place grew a ornamental helm to match his previous one. He looked around wondering when the demon would come out but then he shook his head. He felt for the first time what this demon was it was a pure power one he had never felt before. He looked to the superior spiderman, "you should go quickly I have the urge to feed and you look like the most delicious thing I have ever seen."

The superior spiderman touched his watch opening a portal, "Then feed on the one who comes in after me." Thinking this could have been another spiderman who knew what was right. He walked through his portal off to the universe he was using to build his army.

Spider Samurai grabbed his naginata and put it on his back his katana and wakizashi had not once left his side he was always at war and they needed to be with him. He then jumped out the window grabbing his bow as he did turning around and firing arrows into the portal that was opening before covering the window in webbing he needed the space to fight and the time to master his new body. He knew he would not live through this battle if he won before he succumbed to his new powers he would commit seppuku.

Karn used his staff to cut through the wall and web, "I thought I sensed two totems on this world but I guess I just missed the other one." He walked towards spider samurai, "This should be fun."

Spider samurai bowed, "Yes it will I so rarely get to fight another who can use a weapon as well as me."

"Now this is a first a fully mutated totem that has intelligence I bet you will be delicious." Karn charged forward springing off the ground with his pole putting two feet in spider samurai's chest and sending him flying.

Spider samurai fired his webs from his two lowest hands each hitting a tree he would use them to sling shot himself back at Karn and send Karn through the house. Spider samurai fired web line after web line into the house pulling them back with chunks of the house until the entire thing collapsed in on top of Karn. But Karn simply used his staff to cut his way out laughing he charged again at spider samurai thrusting the two pronged tip at spider samurai's chest only to have it knocked away by the naginata. Spider samurai quickly webbing Karn to the ground then drawing his wakizashi he slashed at what he thought was a clean hit to Karn instead the blade shattered against Karn's skin. He dropped the broken blade and drew his katana aiming for the neck and again shattering the blade but the force enough to send Karn to the ground. Spider samurai then got distance and began to fire webs at Karn trapping him in a cocoon.

Karn stood there for a second then raised his hand catching spider samurai's naginata as it came down, "Time to end this the fun has worn off." Karn broke the webbing around the rest of his body grabbing tightly to his staff he thrusts the two points into the chest of spider samurai draining his essence in seconds.

The last thing spider samurai did was raise a hand placing it on Karn's shoulder he laughed, "Thank you for ending this." He coughed up blood before falling to the side his entire body balling up. He was happy he would not destroy the world with his hunger he could feel it growing in him during the entire battle if he had lived he would have lost to it.

The end


	2. I am Groot

I am Groot

"I am Groot." Groot sat in an undersized metal chair a metal table in front of him and a bright light pointed down at him.

"Yes I know that you have been saying that for the last three hours what we want to know is what you saw!" An angry voice spoke up in the darkness.

"I am Groot."

"So let's walk through this just tell me what I get wrong."

"I am Groot."

18 hours ago Groot is standing in the center of a forest of trees a smile in his bark covered face a small furry creature with the legs of a spider the body of a rabbit and the head of a mole was nestled in Groot's large arms. On his head was three bird like creatures with the wings of a dragon fly. The weather was nice and sunny...I am groot...okay the weather was a bit cloudy...I am groot.

Groot begins to walk around placing his hands on each tree and shaking his head before stopping and kneeling down to peel the bark off a tree. He then placed the bark against the mouth of the creature in his arms the creature would begin to chew on it, "I am groot." The creature made a yipping sound before jumping out of his arms and into the tree climbing up it to hid in the branches groot nodding a bit and walking off then he turned to his right the bird creatures taking off.

"I am groot." He saw the animals of the forest fleeing rapidly as smoke began to fill the air he yelled loudly as he raised his hand grabbing a metal orb falling from the sky, "I am groot." The orb exploded in his hand sending a red liquid into the air that almost instantly burst into flame. "I am groot!" He ran through the forest jumping into a river just as hundreds of metal balls began to fall into the forest he watched in horror as this little piece of heaven he found began to burn around him. He looked up to the sky to see three ships flying through the air releasing the balls. The ships were grey with five jets wrapped around their frame groot recognized them instantly as an enemy. He quickly grew his arm back and climbed out of the water grabbing a tree branch he broke it off the tree, "I am groot." He then swung the branch hard hitting several of the orbs and sending them flying, "I am groot." The balls would fly up into the air just in front of the ships and get sucked into the engines and exploding inside them.

Groot watched them fall from the sky in a trail of smoke and flame he would charge through the forest the trees seemed to bend out of his way as he ran. He was ready for a fight and would soon be in a bigger one then he imagined. As he came to the crash site he was glad to see the ships had landed in a clearing but they still tore up a few young saplings. The three ships were small only capable of holding 4 people each a pilot co pilot and two bombers, most likely from a larger interstellar ship. He noticed they had only taken damage to the engines the pilots were extremely skilled. He saw three hatches opening one per ship and he yelled, "I am Groot!"

Groot ran forward reaching into the first ship but being blasted back by a flurry of blue laser fire his body being chipped away he quickly pulled back regrowing the parts of his arm that had been blasted off. Soon there was more fire coming from 6 figures coming around the ship this made Groot retreat back to the woods hiding behind a group of them. He poked his head out around the trunk of a tree getting a clear view at who was attacking this planet.

The figures were dressed identical black leather jackets with blue lines going up the arms and black pants with the same line on the legs. If Groot was closer he would have seen that the blue stripes were not solid but in truth made of small over lapping panels of a blue metal. Their hands had three large fingers and covered in scales their feet were scaled and resembled a tri pod with one part in front and two in the back. Their faces hidden by black sideways triangular helmets floating around each of them was three black metal cylinders shining down a blue light. One of the figures spoke up first and groot instantly knew who this race was they were the samdocwho. They were a race of developers and industrialists who thrived on gathering resources and selling them for lower prices. There mining and industry secrets were well hidden but from what was rumored is they found healthy planets with no inhabitants of intelligence and would burn them before selling them off piece by piece.

Groot understood the language and shook his head, "I am groot."

Samdocwho 1 spoke well what was considered speech it was more like hissing and growling with other odd sounds but it was a language recognized in the commerce of the universe so it was easily understood. Groot just listened horrified but what they said knowing he would have to defend this planet and make it not worth their time.

Groot waited a few more minutes until a hiss and sound set him off, "I am Groot!" He ran out from behind the tree charging forward with a speed he didn't even know he had. He grabbed two of the Samdocwho and slammed them into the hull of the ship. He spun around punching a third before he began to take fire from the metal cylinders only one from each Samdocwho fired at him. Groot's body was being chipped away he swung at another Samdocwho only to have his fist blocked by a blue energy shield his arm then blasted off by five quick shots from a metal cylinder. He jumped back and ran towards the woods again making it half way before his left leg was blasted out from under him, "I am Groot."

The Samdocwho were walking towards Groot who was crawling trying to get closer to the trees every so often they shot at him removing more of his large body. They spoke back and forth with each other and to Groot. They kicked Groot onto his back one jumping onto Groots chest as he used the cylinder that contained his shield to pin Groot's arm to the ground blasting Groot's right leg away with his other cylinder. The Samdocwho made a clicking sound their races idea of a laugh as it leaned in and spoke in hisses and growls. It fired two more shots at Groot ripping a hole in his side then it lifted its head up tilting it to the side as it saw Groot smile. It was obvious the Samdocwho was confused they had Groot down now all they had to do was blast him apart and collect the pieces to make sure he didn't grow back.

"I am Groot." He smiled more, "I am Groot!" From his chest several roots launched up and out in the shape of a clenched fist they hit the Samdocwho and sent him flying. From the ground below his lower half emerged hundreds of roots they would push up into Groot's body and lift him upright from his right shoulder emerged a tangle of roots they did not form his normal arm instead they created a whip like appendage with a large spiked ball at the end. Through the holes in his body you could see the roots going up his body creating a powerful frame for him. From the top of his head emerged more roots forming a crown and from his back a cape of roots the trees of the world seemed to have crowned him their leader.

"Okay that is a little hard to buy."

"I am Groot."

"So the trees of this world made you their king?"

"I am Groot." Groot nodded crossing his arms.

"Alright so take it from here because I am having a hard time believing this."

"I am Groot."

Groot was raised up higher the roots lifting him up he charged forward the roots ripping up the earth as the pushed him forward. He took the blasts from their laser fire head on each shot chipping away and revealing new roots. Groot swung the ball of roots wide hitting two of Samdocwho and sending them flying their shields just being brushed aside he would slam his regular fist into at another Samdocwho whose shield blocked it only to be hit from behind by the root ball. "I am Groot!" He yelled towards two Samdocwho who stepped back only to be hit from below by a wall of roots and having Groot chuckle as they are knocked out. He spun around as he took shots from the final Samdocwho, "I am groot." As he spoke roots shot up wrapping around the Samdocwho and taking out his metal cylinders before they pushed him to Groot so they were looking each other in the face.

Groot spoke first, "I am Groot."

The Samdocwho hissed and growled.

"I am Groot."

Hiss snap growl click.

"I am Groot."

Hiss growl snap click.

"I am Groot," Groot punched the Samdocwho knocking him out, "I am Groot."

Groot was slowly let down by the roots as they did his body began to turn back to normal absorbing the roots to repair himself now that he had a chance. As his feet touched the ground and the last root left his body from his rear he shook a bit and walked around grabbing each Samdocwho and throwing them over his shoulders until he placed them next to a ship a root shot out of the ground and wrapped around the 10 Samdoc who to keep them in place. "I am Groot." Groot would go from ship to ship grabbing parts from each one and ripping off engines he knew there was a larger ship up in orbit and he needed to send them and all the Samdocwho a message about this planet. He would work quickly every so often he would have to kick a Samdocwho who had woken up. After a good 2 hours he smiled finally finishing his creation nodding proudly.

He had merged the three ships together their noses pounded together to look like a row of arrows tip to butt. All 15 jets strapped to a now beefier body he opened what looked like a door and picked up the Samdocwho tossing them in one by one before closing the door and bending the ships metal around it to keep it shut, "I am Groot." Groot began to write numbers down in the dirt before nodding and walking to the front of the craft he lifted it up and put it on his back holding it steady as roots came up and held the craft in place. Groot walked behind it and took a deep breath, "I am Groot." He picked up two wires and crossed them then ran away as flames shot out of the jets he waited a few seconds then it took off he watched it streak through the air then go out of sight.

"I am groot?" He looked at the sun then back to the open sky which was the filled with a burst of flame and he nodded he had hit the Samdocwho mother ship. He knew exactly what was happening the ship was breaking to pieces creating a cloud of fast moving debris in orbit that would make it almost impossible to send a ship or rockets to the surface. He sat down after that then waited for a long time until a he was beamed up into this room that was 3 hours ago.

"So you blew up the ship to protect the planet from being mined?"

"I am Groot."

"You do know how much money you cost in damage."

"I am groot." He broke open his stomach and from it he pulled a glowing orange orb, "I am Groot."

"Well okay then this will cover the damages and buy you this planet. But there is a lot of value left I mean that just took up a quarter of the orbs worth."

"I am Groot."

"Universal satellite saying this planet is protected as well as our company's protection services until the orbs value is met."

"I am Groot."

"Just a few more questions were did you get the orb?"

Groot smiled as he remembered the trees giving it to him they had collected it from a massive deposit thousands of miles deep that only they could get. "I am Groot."

"Yes the contract."

A large text document floated above the table Groot simply signed his name and nodded, "I am Groot."

"Yes we contacted them you friends will be here shortly to pick you up and thank you for choosing the Irakuro insurance, banking and protection company." A two fingered flesh hand reached into the light grasping Groot's hand and shaking it, "We will protect this planet like it was our own."

I am Groot


	3. Deadpool

Deadpool quickly walked out a department store in his hands was a rectangular box covered in pink wrapping paper and a blue bow. He bowed to the staff at the store, "You have just made me dad of the year." He spun around and began to walk down the street holding the box up in the air. As he turned around the corner he heard the alarms of jewelry store go off and he looked over to see a group of masked gun men run out.

Each gunman wore a blue jumpsuit and shoes covered in white bags with a 7-11 logo on them. They all wore different animal masks one a pig, another dog, another a cow the next was a duck and finally a farmer. The Farmer turned around and saw deadpool, "Oh crap it is spiderman Open fire!" The group all began to shoot the cow and pig had riffles the duck and dog had two pistols each the farmer was carrying a shot gun.

Deadpool quickly lifted the gift up above his head as he was hit by bullets, "Really universe this is what you do to me when I try to be a good father...and why do they always confuse me with that bug." He fell back against the building and shook his head, "You do this so I look bad by being late you just like proving that old lady right." He got up, "Good thing I have suit waiting to be picked up. So looks like I win I won't show up with blood on like I promised." He drew his pistol from his waist and ran forward keeping the gift above his head as he fired bullets at the group. Just as he got close he was hit by an armored car and sent flying through the air while mid flip he managed to get off three shots each one hitting the pig. He turned to see who hit him as if to say why then noticed the driver was wearing a horse mask.

The farmer laughed, "Good timing girls." The back doors opened up and a person in a donkey mask stepped out she was carrying a minigun and in tight leather.

The donkey opened fire at deadpool who had tossed his gift up in the air to keep it out of splatter range. "Suck it hero." The donkey was laughing as she used the bullets to push deadpool down the street before she stopped and turned around getting into the armored car.

Deadpool looked up into the air and raised a hand to catch the present that just fell to the ground. "That ass had a nice donkey." He quickly laid flat as the armored car drove straight at him catching part of it with his suit he began to get dragged under it he used his hand as a buffer for the present so it would not get damaged "So I guess this means I have to take them out before I can go see my daughter." He reached into a pouch and pulled out three grenades he pulled out the pins and held it them against the right front wheel.

Horse was laughing as she drove, "We did it we got away." She then felt the right side lift up slam down the entire vehicle making a hard turn right into a store. Fire erupting around them as people ran from the store. Horse tried to open her door only to find it blocked by fallen rubble she looked up next to see deadpool standing on the hood. Deadpool opened fire on the cracked window until a hole opened up.

"This will give new meaning to the word gloryhole." He pulled out a grenade pulled the pin and pushed it through the hole wiggling his finger inside the whole before diving over the roof of the car. Still holding the unblemished present in his hand not even a drop of blood seemed to have touched it.

Cow, dog, donkey duck and farmer all piled out of the back just before the explosion and looked up to see deadpool and all in unison, "Oh crap."

Deadpool drew a katana off his back and jumped towards the group only to take a shot gun blast to the chest sending him back up into the air it was followed by a second one that sent him spinning. He stopped for a second as he saw a sign for the building he crashed into "No not this place anyplace but here not chi mi changs dry cleaner I have my suit in there...maybe it will be okay it could be in the back." As he spoke the building exploded erupting in flames and sending dead pool across the street and into a garbage can, "Come on universe seriously you not only get rid of my one good suit you also land me in trash." He shook his head getting up looking at a bench, "Nope if I put it there some hobo will take it won't they." He turned back to the group of thieves who were a bit stunned deadpool held up the present and charged forward throwing his sword straight into the chest of dog, "Wow what I read in manga does work." He followed it with two grenades which caused the crew to spread out.

"It might but it won't help." Donkey opened fire again deadpool jumping out of the way only to have his left foot shot off and sent flying.

Deadpool landed on his back keeping the present perfectly safe he drew his pistol and shot it just in time to hit duck right in the bill. "That is one way to pay a bill...did I really just say that...yeah it was bad...now I get why the universe took my foot." He got up on his foot and leaned his back against the armored car. He took a deep breath, "Time to see if I can make the Olympic team." He dove forward rolling with the present out to the side balancing it on his hand as he rolled never letting it fall. He pushed off the ground with one hand and flipped still holding the present perfectly level, "Now to stick the landing." He came down right on his foot sticking the landing perfectly he raised his arms and the gift above his head, "And a perfect ten!" He looked down seeing the four bullets shoot through his stomach, "I can't even get a second to celebrate my gold medal." He turned around seeing cow up on the roof of a van firing at him most missing him a few hitting him.

"I need more time cover me!" Donkey was fighting with her gun it seemed to have jammed.

Deadpool knew this was his chance he charged forward only to be hit with a shot gun blast from the side farmer was hiding behind the truck with the loot. Deadpool spun ignoring the large chunk of flesh and probably a kidney and part of his intestines that were now missing. He drew his pistol and struck Donkey across her face with it tackling her and hitting her again to make sure she was out. He spun around aimed his pistol at cow and then he stopped his head started to bob he began to sway his hips it seemed a radio was turned on. "Ah yeah this is my jam." He began to dance firing his gun at the radio hitting the volume knob and cranking it up just as the first line came out and he sang along the heavy dance beat taking over his body, "You got to let your crazy out! You gotta you gotta let that crazy out!" He ran forward right towards cow who was now firing rapidly at Deadpool. "You got let you body go your mind has to be free so let me hear you shout. Let your crazy out." He jumped up, "I don't care what they say I love being me those voices in my head are right I just need to move." He kicked cow in the jaw sending him backwards but before he got too far Deadpool grabbed his coveralls and pulled him forward into a hard head butt. He let cows body fall after that kicking the rifle hard Deadpool tripped up a running farmer. He kept up with the song dancing to the beat he then drew his pistol aimed it down at cow and then in perfect time with 4 loud drum beats he shot cow in the chest, "Let the crazy come." Four more loud drum beats came and in perfect time Deadpool shot cow again. "Let your crazy out! Let let your crazy out! Let your crazy out! Let let your crazy out." He jumped off the car he was on and began to dance across the street shaking his body and ass, "Miley Cyrus wishes she could twerk like this." He still had that present up above his head, "Now for my favorite part." He raised his head up and in time with the song let out a loud evil laugh as if he was roaring, "Mwahahahahaha let your crazy out and live free." He pulled his sword out of the chest of dog spinning around just in time to knock Farmer's shot gun out of the way as it fired at him, "Let your crazy out." He slashed down at Farmer who blocked with his gun and kicked Deadpool in the stomach. Deadpool lurched backwards but kept his eyes on Farmer, "These voices in my head scream and yell telling me what I shouldn't do, so I just turned the beat and let my crazy out." Deadpool stood up straight slashing at farmer again who was now using his shotgun to block the blade no longer worried about keeping a finger on the trigger. "Come on let your crazy let your flow just forget about the world and let you crazy out." Deadpool was dancing still in perfect time with the beat, "One last time, one last time shout it loud. LET YOUR CRAZY OUT!" He spun around twice as he came to face farmer again he grabbed his shoulder the blade of his katana on farmer's neck, "we said let your crazy out not your guts." With a quick motion he cut farmer's head off and caught it, "Now if only you could sing the duet with me then we could have had a real friendship." He dropped the head and walked to the armored car and pulled out the bags, "Nice hall." He poured everything into one bag and through it over his shoulder. He walked towards donkey who he had left alive he knelt down and tied her up, "Now I know what to do with you." He picked her up and walked up the street to his scooter sitting on it he tied her to him and began to drive away humming the beat to his favorite song.

Donkey slowly began to wake up looking around she let out a scream and tried to move but found she was tied to a chair, "What the hell!"

Deadpool looked back he was getting dressed with his back to her so she was seeing his scar covered ass, "So the ass don't like my donkey?" He shook it a bit and finished zipping himself up before pulling on a clean mask. He turned around, "good to see you are awake we need to talk."

Donkey pulled hard on her ropes, "let me go and we can talk."

"Mmmm nope," He walked towards her, "So I figure you are not the run of the mill smash and grab thief probably because there is no way you could afford the gun and ammo you had if you are. My guess is you are like me a mercenary."

"Yeah but one with class and can you take this dam mask off me it is hard to talk seriously with this on."

Deadpool nodded and pulled it off, "Fair enough I know I am not the most well liked guy out there I mean I know I kill my partners take their share and run away or just stab them in the back. But I do have my reasons and standards too."

Donkey was a young woman with long black hair and brown eyes she had a scar across her face from cheek to cheek across her nose then up between her eyes. "So what do you want with me."

"I want a cuddle buddy I get lonely at nights...just kidding I am married now."

"Who the hell would marry you?"

"A demon."

"She would have to be."

"No literally a demon queen. But enough about me let's talk about you tell doctor Deadpool everything."

"If I need a doctor like you I will truly be screwed but if you must know my name is Amy."

"Well Amy from what I saw of your take you were probably going to take home a couple million in gems but here is the thing I want to hire you."

"Why would I work for the guy who killed my team?"

"Come on we both know you just got hired and they meant nothing to you otherwise you would be angrier." He leaned against the wall, "Now here is how it is going to work I am going to hire you for a job and pay you in the gems and jewelry you stole."

"Okay and if I say no?"

"I give you to my wife and tell her you were flirting with me and would not take a hint. So she will drag you down to the underworld have your body tortured over and over again by little red demons with dull rusty knives."

"So I say yes or I die."

"You got it now do you want the details of the job?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No but I thought as your employer I should be nice. There is a girl I want you to watch over when I cannot be there her name is Ellie and she lives across the street."

"So what I am to be her body guard?"

"Sort of you are to guard her without anybody finding out not even Ellie or the people she is with."

"So my payment is the gems from the heist you know that will only cover my services for a few years."

Deadpool wagged his finger, "No it will cover until she is 18...did they not tell you what else they stole?"

"What do you mean else?"

Deadpool walked behind Amy cutting her free, "They took something known as terrigen crystal I have contacted a lady and she has agreed to buy them with enough gold that I can secure your services for that long." He was of course talking about medusa, "You will also have access to my entire arsenal and time off two weeks at a time to work for others to keep you sharp."

Amy rubbed her wrists, "What can your arsenal have that I need."

Deadpool through a knife into the eye of a sad clown picture on the wall all the other walls opened up revealing guns, bombs, grenades, riffles, and rocket launchers along with hundreds of other fun killing tools, "If I do not have something you want I can get it."

Amy looked over the weapons, "You have yourself a deal Mr. Deadpool."

Deadpool nodded walking over to couch and picking up his present, "The girl I give this gift too will be the one you are to protect."

Amy nodded, "Where can I watch from?"

"I have a sniper rifle on the second floor facing the house across the street you can watch from there." He walked to the door, "I will see you after the party."

Preston stopped Deadpool as he walked into her backyard, "Your late and I told you to dress nice."

"I was going to but there was this whole thing with a farmer his animals and an explosion of the drycleaner my suit was at and this looks better then what I had on earlier." Deadpool was holding his gift above his head, "Now let me give Ellie her gift." He walked past her Preston and stopped at the young girl with brown hair and eyes, "Happy birthday Ellie." He handed her the pink present with blue bow you can go ahead and open it."

He walked back to Preston who spoke softly, "So you got her what I said."

Deadpool nodded then shook his head, "I got her something better."

Ellie smiled as she opened it and then looked at Deadpool then back in the box pulling out a Katana, "Thank you?"

Preston's jaw dropped, "You got a little girl a Katana! What are you thinking?"

"That I am the best dad in the world. But don't worry I gave her instructions."

Ellie pulled out a small music player and pressed play deadpool's voice began to speak out of it, "There is one thing you need to remember when you use this weapon..." Then deadpools jam began to play loudly and he started to dance. Preston put her hand over her eyes and shook her head a look of pure confusion and disgust on it.

The end


	4. above the 49th

Above the 49th-punisher

Frank castle sat in a black truck as he waited in line at a border crossing he had on a black cap silver aviator sunglasses black shirt and black cargo pants. He had not crossed this border in a long time he tried to stay away from this country as much as he could. He turned off his radio as he was waved out of line and pulled into an open lane. He pulled up to the gate and turned off his engine.

A group of people dressed in dark blue came up to his brown truck a larger man came to the driver's window and spoke softly, "How are you doing today?"

Castle smiled a bit, "Doing good sir is there a problem?"

The man shook his head, "Not really but can you step out of the truck you know how it is when you cross borders."

Castle nodded, "Can I grab my passport out of the glove box first."

The man nodded, "Okay."

Castle reached into the glove box of his truck and pulled out a black leather folder before stepping out of his truck standing up and finding his head just reached the man's shoulders, "So is there a problem?"

The man shook his head, "Nah we just got a tip that a truck might be bringing in some illegal contraband. Now can I see your licence and passport?"

Castle handed over the folder, "Been across enough I just keep everything in there."

The man laughed pulling out the passport looking it over and the driver's license, "Franklin Carver?"

"I prefer Castle." He took off his glasses and hat, "sounds better then Franklin."

"What are you going to be up to on your trip?"

Castle put his hat back on, "I got some business to take care of as well as doing some hunting I have the paperwork for my two rifles they are behind the seat of the truck with locks on them."

The man waved his hand, "behind the seat." The man pulled out the paperwork on the rifles and nodded before handing the papers to another man to go and check numbers, "How about ammo?"

"None to speak of going to grab some here is less of hassle to buy it here then bring it across."

"I hear that I once had to hold up a family for 2 hours then they just left it here and said they will get new stuff in Regina." He smiled as two dogs were led over to the truck, "Just a precaution make sure you aint hiding anything else."

Castle did not flinch as the dogs began to sniff around his truck, "I am sure you have to do this all the time when you get a little tip." He watched as another truck was just waved through and the lanes began to shift two large semi trucks were then pulled up on the two farthest lanes, "Busy day for you guys?"

"Yeah it is Mr. Castle and I am sorry." The man swung his fist around hitting Castle in the face, "But we really can't let you through." The man drew his pistol as four other agents pointed rifles at him.

Castle spit a bit of blood, "And I thought you were supposed to be polite."

"Not all stereotypes are true eh." He chuckled a bit then fall backwards a knife right in his throat.

Castle had used the spit to distract the man for a split second giving him time to draw a knife and throw it. He rolled to the side to miss getting shot then got up quickly tackling the closest border agent with his shoulder and stealing their hand gun. He spun around and fired three shots from it right into the heads of the border agents then he took off running. He dove off the road and into the woods bullets hitting the trees behind him. He could hear the people running through the woods behind him. "Never though they would know I was coming." He turned around and fired five shots hitting one border agent in the arm and missing the rest. He kept running spinning around he fired three bullets hitting an agent in the leg and chest before he tossed the empty gun aside and kept running. He found himself on a trail and began to run on it he could hear the sounds of engines he was a off road trail and he knew what he needed was up ahead. Then there it was a group of dirt bikes two running off to the side was a group of people drinking beer and smoking up. He shook his head moving slowly and quietly until he was on the bike then taking off to a loud cry of yelling and cursing. He knew he was out of danger now the border agents would not give up but now he could outrun them. He spat to the side, "I hate Canada."

Castle walked into a sporting goods store looking around a bit he began to notice something was odd. He had forgotten Canadian gun laws no automatic weapons were for sale he hated having to ditch all his gear at the border but what could he do. He then noticed there were no silencers he shook his head again before noticing a wall of weapons he was used to maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He walked up to the counter and tapped it, "Hello."

A young man turned around must have been in his twenties, "What can I show you."

"The m16 there."

"This is a good model made in America looks just like a real one not many people can tell it is an air rifle."

Castle dropped his head, "Never mind." He walked to the rifle counter.

A young girl with blue hair turned around and smiled, "Hello what can I do for you?"

Castle pointed at three rifles "I want the barreta, Bernelli and the browning. I am also going to need a scope with as much zoom as I can get for the browning. I will also need browning mark 3 hand gun the p226. Plus all the ammo to that goes with it and a silencer for each."

The girl chuckled, "Sorry sir silencers are illegal in Canada also I need to see your permits then we can get this all underway I will also need papers from your gun club and the transport permits then you should be able to get them in a few days."

Castle sighed, "Never mind I will just borrow my buddy's rifles on this trip from the states not used to these laws." He walked towards another counter this one had a line of crossbows on the back, "Do I need a permit for these?"

A young man with thick glass shook his head, "Not at all. So which would you like?"

"The best you got."

The boy smiled and pulled down a ten point venom, "This is a good one comes with a starter package and good scope."

Castle held it an smiled, "I will take two of them two hunting quivers and 100 bolts with various heads. I want to see what works best for me." After 20 minutes Castle walked out of the store shaking his head, "I hate this country." He got into a lifted black truck tossing the bow onto the seat, "I should be able to get some better weapons with this."

Castle had gone into full punisher mode he had gotten armor from a local shop as well as found they had a few ballistics masks. He painted his trademark skull on them he had his two quivers on his back one crossbow slung across his back the other in his hands. He had painted them all black he had three knives on each side of his waist and two larger ones on his legs. He was stationed just outside a military armory. He had a few friends on the inside one was higher up and had gotten the security detail lessened on the condition Castle did this as quietly as possible.

Castle crawled slowly towards the fence staying low in the grass he had spent the last hour counting the guards there was 20 at permanent locations 12 mobile guards and at least 50 random off duty soldiers, a few too many for 0100, wandering the grounds. He used his knife to bend a hook at the base of the chain link fence he did this to several hooks and used the space to squeeze through. He loaded a bolt into his cross bow and took aim at a soldier resting against a building he fired the bolt through the man's neck and pinned him to the building. Castle quickly made his way to the soldier and hid behind his body taking the soldier's side arm Castle put it in the back of his pants. Silence was key here he loaded another bolt and fired it rapidly loading it again and firing another one taking out two guards stationed in a tower. He had spent the last two days perfecting his use of a crossbow something he never thought he would do. He drew a knife spun around and stabbed a soldier in the neck he had silenced the soldier and slowly lowered him to the ground so he looked like he was sitting. He was a little surprised at how fast a soldier caught onto him. He dropped down and fired a bolt into the neck of a soldier in a tan beret he recognized it right away this was Canada's elite task force. He had no idea they were going to be here and this was going to be a tough fight.

He ducked down and moved in the shadows firing crossbow bolts at any guard who got close. He knew the armory was at the back of the complex he just needed to reach it and get what he needed. Then it happened he saw a man on a radio he was discovered or more likely they already knew he was there and were trying to keep him thinking they did not know. He could risk using the pistols and ammo he just picked up or he could keep going silently that decision however was made for him as a bullet hit the ground just to his right. He realized then that they were watching him that was a warning from a friend he had in this base. Castle nodded and began to run firing his crossbow at two guards at a door grabbing a key card from one of them he opened the door closing it he drew his pistol and opened fire on the guards who were waiting for him.

He ducked behind a half wall and shook his head yelling loudly, "I have killed enough good men today I do not want to kill more! Drop your guns and let me take what I want."

Then a familiar voice spoke loudly, "Come out Castle and don't worry you did not kill any good men."

Castle stood up slowly still aiming his pistol at the people, "General Currie...I will not get used to calling you that."

Currie laughed, "Yeah I know Castle last time you saw in military dress I was still a lieutenant and we were doing joint training exercises that led into combat when we stumbled upon that group of terrorists." Currie waved his arm and the Canadian soldiers lowered their weapons, "These are my best men ones I would trust with my life."

Castle lowered his gun, 'So what do you mean I didn't kill any good men?"

Currie walked towards Castle, "I knew the second you entered our base and every guard I sent at you was known for doing illegal practices. Weather it was selling military gear to criminals they even traffic drugs through our humanitarian channels. You did me a service so I want you to take what you need."

"What are you going to do about the bodies?"

"I have a crew collecting them we will make it look like a deal gone bad don't worry about it." Currie walked with Castle towards a thick metal door and handed him 3 black duffel bags, "You can take whatever fits in there we also have a truck waiting for you out the back of the base. Just do what you need to do and get out of Canada and next time let me know when you are coming so I can give you a real gun that dam crossbow will make it harder for us to cover this up."

Castle nodded as the door was opened for him the ten soldiers saluted him, "Why are they going along with this?"

Currie grinned, "They all have family you have helped in one way or another that is why I trust them tonight."

Castle walked into the room and saw that it was filled with more than he expected them to have, "This should be fun." He walked down the halls grabbing four sig p226 hand guns, a Remington 870, 2 colt c8 riffles, a c9 lmg, a c 14 timber wolf , 30 c 13 grenades, 30 smoke bombs, 30 flash bangs, a m72 law and an ERYX as well as silencers flashlights and the ammo he could not buy in stores here. He walked out one bag on his back and another in each hand, "I may have to keep some this and take it back."

Currie nodded, "Yeah also there is a map to a cabin near last mountain lake it is owned by great grandfather nobody has been to it in years so use it to prep."

Castle nodded setting a bag down to shake Currie's hand, "I owe you."

"Call us even, because of you I am still around to be a general." Currie shook his hand, "Now get out of here."

Castle sat in his truck taking a deep breath as he looked across the park towards a house it was late evening he was ready to go just doing his final casing of the place. He had three cities he needed to hit first was here in the capital of this province a city called Regina. This was the easiest of his three targets, in his triangle of evil, the other two a bit more complex and he had to do this all within 3 days he could not give them time to prepare between hits. The house was two stories tall the windows all bullet proof the walls were reinforced concrete the door was solid steel it was basically a bunker designed to look like your everyday house. The lawn was cut perfectly a car out front probably a few years old same with the truck in the driveway it was the perfect cover. So how was he going to do this well that was simple his entry point would come from m72 law he had sitting beside him. He looked at his watch and then flipped on his police scanner. "Three...two...one." He heard a loud boom off in the distance, "come on you had to have heard that."

The scanner broke out in chatter, "We have an explosion at Winnipeg and 12th we have also gotten reports of gun fire all units please respond...shit we have secondary explosion at Sherwood drive and pinkle road." There was a brief pause, "All units be advised there was another explosion just outside the city at pilot bute we will be diverting cars there to help."

Castle got out of the truck walking to the other side he pulled out his timberwolf he took aim with it and counted in his head, "5...4...3...2...1" He pulled the trigger in time with a small secondary explosion that was mostly sound. His bullet traveled just past the edge of the house and hit a transformer shorting it out and cutting power. He waited for a few minutes watching a small shack just behind the building. Then a body came between it and him he waited for the body to open the door before he fired his gun taking out the figure he then fired several more shots hitting a generator that was inside the shack. He nodded and tossed the gun into the truck pulling out his m27 law and putting it on his shoulder, "Knock knock...no more teams up with deadpool." He shook his head took aim and squeezed the trigger.

The rocket shot straight out moving rapidly towards the building whizzing past the trees just missing the top of a small hill then hitting straight on the metal door. There was a loud explosion the door turning to shrapnel that ripped through the entrance of the building. The door way was now twice as large the perfect entry point. He tossed the m27 into the back of the truck and picked up the Remington 870 and the c8 riffle as well as extra ammo he had on a belt he put over his chest. He then ran forwards putting the shotgun over his back it was then he began to take fire they recovered quickly. The windows had been lifted slightly and the people inside began to fire at him.

Castle fired shots right at the windows knowing he would not pass through the bulletproof glass but he could block their view of him. He dropped the first clip quickly replacing it he made his way across the park firing his shots into a guy who made the mistake to step out of cover. He got to the street and dashed to a parked car ducking behind it as bullets flew into the vehicle he pulled out a smoke grenade pulled the pin and tossed it towards the building the open lawn would make it hard for him he needed something to hid his presence. He waited a few seconds pulled out a grenade stood up in the smoke and tossed it into the opening that was once the door. After it exploded he ran out from behind the car switching to his shotgun he burst through the opening and fired shots into the chests of a few stunned gangsters. He got his first look at the building it was pretty open no real walls just two sets of stairs one going up one going down. He ran to the one going up and fired two shots up it then ran up. This floor was like the one below no walls just couches tvs and a few cots. He fired his shotgun taking out two gangsters before taking a shot to the chest that knocked him back. He fired his gun the buckshot ripping the head off of the guy who shot him.

Castle got up slowly taking a second he listened to the sound of talking then a slam of a thick metal door most likely at the base of the stairs that went down from the main level. "Shit." He ran down quickly looking down the dark stairs at a solid metal door, "Only one thing I can do." He ran over to a set of couches grabbing them he drug them over to the stairs and pushed them down the steps before he pulled out two more grenades he put some string on the grenade pins and placed them against the door pushing the couch tightly to them. He walked up the stairs he would use the couch to direct the explosions towards the door. He took cover off to the side and pulled hard on the string a second later the grenades exploded and pushed the door out of place. He dropped his head he only had warped the door in the frame, "Okay that didn't work." He knew he did not have time to go get something bigger he knew the Mounties would be here soon. He looked down at the door and smiled he pulled out 4 stun grenades and 2 more regular grenades he put all the pins on one string and tossed the cluster down pushing the remains of the couch against them again. He took cover and pulled hard on the cord this time he heard the door fall back in on itself. He pulled out a smoke grenade tossed it down into the hole and waited a few seconds then ran in his shotgun running out of ammo after two more shots making him drop down and draw his pistols taking out the legs of two more gangsters then into their heads. He stood up and looked around the entire basement was full of drugs. Everything from weed to cocaine probably totaling over 300 million dollars was stored here. It was this group's storage center not their production lab but it was a good hit. He walked out of the basement and to the shack in the back of the yard grabbing the cans of gas he walked into the basement and began to pour it over everything then walking out he fired a single shot into the basement from his pistol and started it all on fire. He quickly left the bunker and ran across the park he could hear police sirens he jumped into his truck and began to drive off as if nothing had happened.

Twelve hours later castle found himself in the small city of Moose Jaw yep he didn't think it was a real place at first but after arriving there and seeing a giant moose he had to accept that he was taking out a gang in Moose Jaw. This province had some odd names for town's urin, climax, elbow, eyebrow, little bone, big beaver and Hitchcock were just a few. He wondered if this was deliberate or not just to see how many funny names could be in one province. But he focused his mind again and waited at the back of his tour group. He was going on a tour about the tunnels under the city he had taken the one about Chinese immigrants and now was on the one about prohibition. He really wasn't interested in the history this was his second one of the day he was working out what he needed to blow to get into the building above him. Above him was a vault guarded by 50 heavily armed guards to many to take on directly plus he would need to get through the vault door. Lucky for him they were using an old school vault and the base of it was just concrete something he could easily blast through.

Castle pulled out a small tablet and turned it on he had placed four beacons on the corners of the building he would use them to get to the right position. He waited for the right moment and he slipped behind a few crates. He waited for the group to leave the tunnel and then got to work he had 40 minutes before the next tour. He found the spot he needed and pulled out his pistol equipping it with his silencer her began to fire into the roof of the tunnel. After making a nice hole he reached behind a crate and pulled out a bag he had hidden during the last tour. He put on his body armor the chest had his white skull painted on it. He put his shot gun and riffle over his shoulder then pulled out a metal cylinder he had removed the war head from one of the anti tank missiles and turned it into an explosive charge. He pushed the cylinder into the hole he made with his pistol held up a plate and fired four nails into the ceiling with a ramset waiting for a second to see if anybody came when it was good he walked back behind the crate he hid in earlier pulled on his mask and then tapped a button on his tablet.

The cylinder exploded ripping through the rock and cement opening up a man sized hole in the roof. Castle quickly pushed the crate under the hole and climbed up it into the vault he was just off from the right back corner. He took a quick surveillance of the room there was seven pallets of money he looked at it for a second then shook his head he always thought Canadian bills looked like monopoly money. He saw four tables loaded with more cash and he quickly kicked them over to make cover for himself then hid behind it as the door began to slowly open. This was his best chance at getting out alive he would take them from the vault and hope the police would come in from the front.

Castle pulled the pin on two grenades and threw them through the now open door to the sound of yells. He then tossed one smoke grenade through the vault door and stood up opening fire before dropping down as shots were taken at him he would get up again and fire his riffle as he made his way to the side of the vault and hid in the corner holding up his silenced pistol now he waited for the new round of shots to stop. He took a deep breath and waited a man entered and Castle shot him in the head kicking him aside. He waited for the next to enter and shot him in the head as well kicking him onto the other dead body. He was glad the smoke was thick enough to hide this tactic, a third man entered and Castle shot him in the head before grabbing the man around the neck. Castle walked out of the vault and fired silenced shots at any shadow that he saw hiding his muzzle flash behind the dead man he was using as a shield. It took only a few seconds before shots were again fired at him and Castle had to move back into the vault leaving the bullet ridden body behind. He dove back behind his initial cover of an up turned tables and piles of monopoly colored money.

Sirens could be heard cars screeching to a stop outside the building it was time for the next part of the plan to begin. He pulled out his timberwolf the old scope replaced with one that would let him see through the smoke. He then opened fired through the group of criminals and right into the cop cars. He never got close to a cop he knew these were honest cops or at least he hoped. Then the cops opened fire on the building wedging the criminals between Castle in the vault and the cops out the front door. He heard men run out the back the lower levels deserting now not wanting to get caught as well as the bosses. He tossed out a grenade this cleared the smoke and Castle began to shoot with his c9 lmg taking out as many as he could. The machine gun ripping through the bodies and sending them scrambling out of the area he was in. The fight on two fronts was drawing them forward towards the cops more than him they believed the cops were more of a threat than him. They must not have known who they were dealing with.

Castle used this gap to get to work he drew his knife and began to carve holes in the piles of money then pushed a flash bang into the holes. He tied each of the pins to string. He then pulled out two large black bags and began to stuff the monopoly money sorry Canadian money into them. He needed cash and this was the best way to get it. He had to stop only two times to turn around and shoot some criminals coming into the vault. He tossed the full bags of cash back into the tunnels along with his bag of weapons. He then began to spray lighter fluid all over the money soaking it to help it burn. He then jumped down the hole and pulled the strings hard the pins popping out of the flash bangs. A few seconds later they all went off and caught the money on fire he pushed the crate back to the corner picked up his three bags and began to leave the tunnels following a route he planned out ahead of time. He tossed one of the bags of cash into a crate a note on it reading to cover repairs.

Castle stood outside Winston's pub on 2nd ave in Saskatoon watching the people walk by and leave in droves at around 2 in the morning. He waited another 20 minutes and the street was clear not even the homeless stayed around past then. He grabbed his bag and walked down the street until he found some purple glass tiles in the concrete of the sidewalk. He had done his research to most of the city the tunnels were in disarray, unused and filled with filth. But from what he found out a few hours ago with a little help from a knife and guy selling drugs was that just before he would hit the bessborough was a hidden set of tunnels used by the criminal elite of this province in times of crisis. And this would be one seeing as how he had dropped a giant skull flag down the side of tallest building in the city declaring his war on the city's criminals.

He looked at the building and then smiled it was an office building with a few clothing stores the perfect entry point. He walked to the door pushing a bump key into the lock he opened the door quickly placing a metal box on the security alarm that was next to the door the alarm shutting off instantly. He walked quickly down the hall until he found the stairs heading down to a boiler room. He shot out the lock with a silenced pistol and made his way down the stairs into the basement following the water lines to the boiler. He saw the line running into a hole in the wall just big enough for him to crawl through. He climbed in pulled out a flashlight and looked around.

The tunnel was dark the ground was soft and spongy it was old wood over dirt the wood was clearly rotting. The walls lined with trash from over the years that had been forgotten and left to the dank hall. He slowly walked down the tunnel seeing old lights and walls covered in old writing probably from the last person to enter this tunnel. He walked counting his steps until he came to an exposed newer concrete wall. This was the back wall to the network of tunnels and bunkers his attacks on the organization he was after would push them here.

The group he was after was the united a gang that had worked mostly in shadows until recently. They were most known for supplying other gangs with weapons money drugs and protection. They owned hundreds of companies across Canada and a few in the United States they used to launder their money. They worked more like a large corporation then a gang at times but a new leader had taken hold and changed that direction. He began to traffic slaves into and out of the country they took out the other gangs violently and publicly executing leaders and their families in streets placing their own puppet in charge and controlling the gang they just took over. For two months they made streets run red with blood. They had chosen Saskatoon to set up for a simple reason nobody ever thought of the city as a crime capital and it was easy to take over. So now the united stood at the top of Canada's criminal underworld and were about to make their moves on other countries leading to more death of not just criminals but of innocent lives.

Castle took out a metal cylinder and taped it to the wall before he walked away he put on his bullet proof vest and skull mask. He put a c8 riffle over each shoulder his Remington shotgun was across his lower back he put on six of each grenade around his waist each pouch he loaded with prefilled clips for his rifles and pistols. He removed the silencer from one of his pistols knowing he would need the extra force. He put each gun in a holster at the sides of his body then picked up his light machine gun he wanted to clear the tunnel as fast as he could and this was the best way.

"Time for their punishment...wish I could have thought of something cooler." He pressed a button on a switch the metal cylinder exploded and ripped open a hole in the wall.

Castle ran into the dust and opened fire with his lmg firing it back and forth as if he was taking down weeds in a garden. He soon began to take fire but he simply moved back and forth to keep his body from being an easy target. He quickly reached the end of his ammo and tossed the lmg aside he pulled out a flash bang and tossed it into the tunnel then rolled to the side of the wall once it exploded he tossed in two regular grenades. He grabbed his shotgun after the explosion and turned around the wall the dust had cleared and with two shots he took out the remaining two guards in the hall.

This was not like any bunker he saw before it was more decorative than he would have thought. The floor was marble the walls painted white with oak panels halfway up from the floor the lights were inside the walls and covered in blast proof glass. The tunnel he was in ran for probably a good 400 feet with three doors down each side before it came to a corner. The doors were solid wood doors with gold plates on them. He walked forward and kicked opened the door on his right firing his shotgun into a man who had been snorting coke a second ago. He turned around and fired another shot this time into the chest of a woman who was holding two pistols. The room she was in had only a bed, a night stand and a dresser. The next room had a lock on the outside so he shot it out finding a room filled with drugs and cash he marked it for on his way out. He shot open the lock on the next room to find it was filled with young women and kids all dirty and wearing the same white shirt and brown shorts. He had found a room of slaves, "Go out the hole in the back run up the tunnel and go out the first largest hole that will take you to basement hide there until the morning." He turned away and walked to the next door he heard the distinct sound of guns being loaded and before they could react Castle shot the handle and pushed his way in he fired four shots before the gun ran out and used it like a club on the next person. He tossed it out in the hallway so he could quickly grab it on his way out. He pulled out riffle and left the room the next room was a closet that held cleaning supplies he could later use to start a fire. The final room was a large room huddled in the corner was a fat man two young girls tied to a post on his bed. Castle shot the man without second thought drew a knife and cut the girls free, "Go out the hole in the back go through the first hole in the wall and hide there until morning."

He left the room and then put his back against the wall just before the corner he took a quick look then ducked back behind it as bullets flew passed him. He had gotten his look 12 rooms in total a hallway ending in a glass wall with door probably bullet proof than an elevator. The hallway had 12 men in it probably more hidden in the door ways. He took a deep breath and smiled reaching into his pocket pulling out a loop of rope with several carabineers attached to it. He turned around the corner and opened fire to hold the people back he knew he hit one when he heard the sound of a body hit the ground. He began to clip two of each grenade to the loop of rope this was his latest creation he called it fruitcake because nobody wanted this. He fired around the corner again then began to bite each pin he had replaced each pin with a special one earlier this new one worked like an old pin but when the tip was bit the soft metal would deform at the slightly wider tip. This would make them easy to pull out, he attached string to the loop and then holding the other end of the string in his mouth he jumped out into the hall and fired his riffle.

His bullets were meant to distract he even took one to the chest but he tossed the fruitcake through the air. When the fruit cake reached the end of the hall castle turned his head and dove back behind the corner the fruitcake stopped mid air but the grenades all flew off it their pins still attached to the carabineers. The explosion rocked the tunnels the smoke and noise filled the halls while the shrapnel and concussions killed those in the hallway. Castle reloaded his riffle and walked into the smoke he moved to the first door shot of the handle and pushed his way in. He ducked low shooting two men quickly before taking a bullet to his chest and taking out the third man. He put the rifle back over his shoulder and drew his pistols one in each hand he needed the manoeuvrability in the tight spaces.

He moved across to the next door way rolling to the side as bullets exploded from behind it. Bullets then began to fire from behind the other doors creating a tunnel of death he waited for the door he was next to fall quite. He kicked it open and fired his guns into the heads of two men. He took a deep breath and waited as the other doors continued to fire bullets he would move slowly firing his guns between their shots. He was waiting for the right moment then it happened the doors began to fall apart in piles on the ground.

Castle reloaded his pistols and began to walk down the hallway firing his guns into the rooms he crossed while the people inside reloaded or had run out of bullets. The few who charged with knives just died sooner. He holstered his pistols when they were empty and pulled out his rifles he crossed his arms using his chest to brace the rifles he continued his walk of death killing any person he saw with a gun or weapon. He stopped at the end of the hall the tunnels now silent the only thing that was strange was the 3rd door on the right was still intact. No bullet even scratched it so he got closer only to find that bullets had hit it they just ripped off the faux wood grain that was put over it.

"Now this is interesting." He put his hand on the handle and turned it finding that it was fake. "Very interesting," He ran his hands over the door and then stepped back shooting the opposite side of the door across from the handle a screen shattered now a black square was there just a bit larger than a hand. He used the butt of his rifle to break it more until he could see the motor that moved the lock. He took out one grenade bit the tip of the pin and pushed it into the lock. He attached a wire to the pin and walked into the room across the hall before he pulled the pin free the grenade exploded ripping the lock to pieces the lock falling apart and the door popped open. He reloaded all his guns and ran forward dropping down and sliding feet first pushing open the door with his feet he opened fire. 8 bodies fell to the ground within seconds before castle popped up and looked around.

The room was larger than all the rest with a marble floor and oak walls and ceiling gold lights hung down to light the room up. There was a line of chairs leading towards a huge oak desk with a large black leather chair turned away from the door. The chair had bullet marks on it but no holes it must have been made to be bulletproof like the desk which when he looked closer the oak was just laid over metal.

The chair moved a bit then slowly spun around to reveal a young native man in a grey suit with a blue tie, "welcome..." The man fell face first into his desk a bullet hole out the back and blood began to pool around his skull.

"You think I would talk to you." Castle left the room he knew he got his guy and that is all that mattered he would stay in this province for a bit and watch the power scramble coming out only when it got to violent. Besides he got a message from Currie to stay on his base and help train his soldiers and that would be a nice break. Plus it would be hard to travel for a bit after what just happened.


	5. Jailed

Dr. Holt had been with shield for 20 years not in the field but in a place he believed he could best help out. He was a psychiatrist with experience in addiction biological forensic and military practices. He had three other degrees in human behavior studies bio chemistry and three others that made him invaluable to shield in their high risk areas. That and he has practiced 4 different martial arts and once put captain America on his ass during a self defense course and was allowed to leave the group after five minutes. This whole package was hidden in a small 5 foot 6 body of 50 year old man with grey hair and black half framed glasses that seemed too big for his small face. He wore a black suit with a green and red striped square his jacket was always undone he seemed to always find this place to hot. On his waist a collapsible baton the only weapon he ever carried in these halls and it had yet to leave its holster. On his feet was black and white saddle shoes perfectly polished.

Dr. Holt was walking down a hallway lined with shield agents all of them smiling and nodding when he walked passed. Every person down here knew who he was and respected what he did he talked with and got into the minds on the most evil men the world had ever seen. He had talked with dr. Doom and made him laugh had calmed villains down when they were about to kill guards. He even made the red skull sit in silence and think of his sins little good it did but he was quite for three days. Dr Octopus even respected his intelligence and was always his first call when he got caught. He was the only one to calm Cletus Cassidy long enough to write a profile on him. He even spent days with Norman Osborne, nuke and massacre among many others all the time keeping them from killing him. His only hope is to one day talk with Thanos the mad titan just to see what he could find out.

He was now on his way to an interview room one he had been in before one he had designed himself. He placed his hand on a pad a second later the thick metal door slid open revealing a white room with fake stone tile looking floor and dark wood wainscoting. In the center of the room were two comfortable chairs one with thick plush black leather and sat bolted to a metal square. Across from it was a second chair same black leather except this one had a small black orb on a stick next to it. He sat in the chair with the ball and waited a few minutes watching the second door that was across from the one he entered.

The door slowly opened walking in first was a shield agent in full shield uniform he stood to the side and nodded to the doctor. Next a man in an orange jumpsuit slowly walked in on each wrist was a solid metal band same on each ankle. These were the latest cuffs shield used they allowed for natural movement but would restrict a criminal if he made any aggressive movements. The man had light brown hair and green eyes he gave a small smile to the doctor as he walked in followed by a second shield agent he was lead over to the open chair and he sat down the agents then left the room without another word.

Dr. Holt tapped the black orb next to him and a set of green holographic controls appeared in front of him, "Hello Layton I will set the cuffs to our usual setting that should give you all the freedom to move within the square."

Layton nodded, "You really don't have to in all the times we have talked I have never shown you any aggression."

"I know but you do have a history and it is policy. You have been in jail for 20 years now, arriving my first year here after you were captured by Ironman when you tried to steal an alpha isotope device."

"Yes he did stop me."

"What were your plans with the device it says here you were attaching it to a spray gun."

"I was going to use it to rob banks and the like."

"You even had a name it was Alpha Death."

"You already know these answers why do we always go over it each time."

"It is a process Layton, now tell me how he stopped you."

"He shot the tank of compressed gasses on my back it exploded and I was sent fly knocking myself out on the ceiling of the room we were in."

"You once called it one of the most shameful moments in your life. Care to tell me why?"

"Because I lost so easily he hit the tank and it was over in 3 seconds I didn't even get a chance to fight."

"I see," Dr. Holt tapped a few buttons on the control pad, "Now you were up for parole 4 times now, tell me why you were not let out."

"Because I beat a guard the first time, attacked a fellow inmate the second time, was found making a bomb the third time and this last time I pissed on the head of Maria Hill when she was here for an inspection." Layton kind of smiled and laughed at the last one.

"You could have been out so many times some people say you are purposely staying here. In all the break outs you just stayed here in your cell."

"I knew I would not get out I have no superpowers so I would not be able to fight through the crowd so I would be on the tail end of the escape and get taken down by the reaction force. I was not the only one who just stayed in his cell."

"Yes I know now tell me Layton what have you been doing all these years."

"Reading and listening."

"What have you been reading?"

"Books lots and lots of book I became friends with the guy who delivers them so he would get me any book I wanted. Mostly text books, published thesis, dictionaries even books on philosophy and religion."

"And you understood them? Your file says you never entered middle school and you went to work in a mine at the age of 14. I also know that when you entered here you had no idea what you had stolen you took it so a man could turn you into a villain."

"You are correct at first I did not understand any of it but time locked in a cell with nothing else you begin to learn especially when you are the last in line and always get the dictionary or half burnt encyclopedia."

"So you have been studying that is a good thing are you thinking of getting an education when you finally are ready to leave."

"No you see I am already a lot smarter than most of the people teaching out there."

"And why do you say that?"

"Simple I have sat here and listened. I found early off in my time here that these men like nothing more than to talk and talk and talk all about their plans. I have sat in cells next to some of the greatest minds this world has known and when you show a bit of interest and a bit of intelligence they speak. They like nothing more than showing how much they are superior to you especially the late doctor octavious he taught me a lot between insults and speeches of his vast intellect. It took a lot of work but over these 20 years I created my own text book one I would go back to again and again learning simply learning over and over what I was told."

"And where do you keep this text book?"

Layton tapped his head, "Right here."

"I know you think yourself smart now but the human mind amazing as it is would not remember things to any accuracy to be called a text book. Yes you could recall facts but they would always be tainted skewed by our feelings and the memories of others who have told us these facts."

"Yes I know I read that in a book once well not just any book the one you wrote in your seventh year working in a home for the broken gifted minds."

"The mind shatters even for the most brilliant."

"Yes that one it was a good read and in it I found a case study of a man whose mind had become so full it literally burnt itself out. I found it charming how now he had to be reminded which end of the spoon to eat with when before he was giving lectures and advice to those we call the intellectual elite today including Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Hank Mccoy and even Dr. Doom. One I read of him I began to do research on him I gave up my first chance of parole to learn what I did."

"You did?"

"Yes I attacked the guard for the man in the library did you know that guard would go down there and have a bit of fun with the man. Poor guy some days he could not sit so I made sure that guard was sent away and he found all the info I needed."

Dr. Holt hit a button and a table of light appeared in front of him and he began write on it, "I guess we do not always pick the best staff."

"No you do not. Now as I was saying I learnt that his mind was wired in a way that it took in everything and filed it perfectly away. You see most people with eidetic memory can only store things in a select way and recall them in certain ways. Well this man he could not stop remembering every sight every sound every smell even the way things felt he could not stop. All this just kept storing up inside him until he burnt out." Layton made an explosion with his hands.

"Yes I know this, what does it have to do with you?"

"Nothing I thought it did but it didn't it just gave me the confidence to trust my mind and who I was. Plus I thought it was time for you to find out why I stayed the first time."

"You have finally decided to be more open I am happy about that Layton."

"I figured it was about time to be open with my choices. Now then I began to listen to all those people you put beside me and even got private lessons from Dr. McCoy on genetics you see he thought he was helping a fellow inmate get ready to try and get an education when he was free. He was easier to manipulate a few compliments and then a few put downs of myself and he was hooked. I spent time learning all I could before he freed and I was left to study on my own once more."

"So this should bring us to the time you attacked the other prisoner."

"Yes that time it was for the new man in charge of the books it seems the prisoner I attacked double crossed the man and got him caught."

"Do you regret taking that mans ability to walk and use his left arm?"

"Not at all, he deserved it he also liked to play with little kids. So much evil in this world and so little of it are brought to light. Now this new guy gave me books filled with theories, thesis and data from the experiments of villains and heroes he even knew how to get files from A.I.M. and all those other fun organizations. You apparently just have to know what books to order and in what sequence from certain publishers. It is how they keep files moving and out of the hands of authorities it is quite clever and unless you know what to look for and order you never know."

Dr. Holt was writing quickly flipping virtual pages, "What did you do with this new resource?"

"I talked to the people who wrote them when I could and those who would know what they did wrong if I could. It was amazing what you can do and find out when pushing a broom the guards do not care if you talk to the man in the cell you are cleaning in front of. I remember once I spent two weeks going between Octavious, the wizard and the leader just to figure out nanotech and how it worked."

"Seems like an odd group to go to and that they would not help each other."

"No they wouldn't but they would help me a poor simpleton with the ability to get them info they needed each would escape a week later with the help of the others not knowing they were working together."

"Are you saying you helped in a mass escape?"

"No I just told them what I saw what they did with the info was their business."

Layton tapped a piece of virtual paper and sent it to the warden of the prison, "So what about the bomb?"

"Oh that, that is funny you see it was a distraction and wasn't really a bomb just some stuff I put together to look like one. In reality I was just cover for two guards to beat a prisoner who was responsible for killing ones child and the others mother. Again shield missed another huge flag and let these men in."

"And what did you get for doing this?"

Layton began to pound his stomach and chest a second he heaved hard then spat out a metal pill. The pill blinked red than a large holo screen appeared on the wall covered in text and numbers, "I got my own personal shield issue holo pill."

Dr. Holt got up pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket he walked over to the pill and picked it up shaking his head as he wrapped it up and put it in his pocket, "Guess I have some more fun facts for our warden. Now why are you telling me about this?"

"I will get to that doctor there is still more to my story. It took me the next five years to come to this point and to tell you of my last three months. You see I pissed on her head not for anybody else it was my first act of prolonging my chance at parole that was my own."

"Why would you want to prolong your own time for no gain?"

"There was a gain I got to piss on the head of shield I won lots of credit from my fellow inmates." He leaned back in his chair, "Any other questions?"

"Yes tell me your next step."

"For that we must go back two years I got my privileges back and could enter the work shop again. There I had to do a lot of trading to get what I needed I was lucky enough that I had learned 29 different languages and before you say that is impossible just remember that most languages share roots so it is not hard to figure them out. I also can speak and read 5 dead languages that was boring month between prison librarians. Most people are happier to trade in their native language or just have somebody who can act as translator for them. It took me a while but I got all the parts and tools I needed to build my first robot. He was quite simple he had one purpose build another robot like him half the size and pass on that programming."

"Who did you get to program it? I know you have no access to computers in here."

"Yes but a few others do and with a few simple bribes like say my desert and a few tools from the workshop you can get them to talk to a person on the outside who can do such thing then it is just a matter of putting the chip into the machine."

"So now you have your robot what next?"

"I wait. I wait a year it can only work during certain hours as not to be detected which also meant I had to work around the power being shut off. I ended up trading a screwdriver to the master for a sample of his blood." He leaned in, "You see I read in a thesis of Dr. Banners that blood of a gamma irradiated person still carries high traces of gamma particles. That got me thinking and with a simple mechanism I created a gamma blood battery. One that could run my robot for decades on a drop and I had 10 ml of it imagine what I could run on that."

Dr. Holt sent off another letter, "So what do these ever shrinking robots do?"

"They let me escape about a month ago."

"But you are still here," Dr. Holt laughed, "So now I have to say what told me is fiction."

Layton stood up, "I built nanobots Dr. Holt each the size of the tip of a pin so now I have to say good bye it seems it is my turn at the teller. So I leave you with a letter." With that Layton's body crumbled into a pile of dust a rolled up piece of paper resting on top of the pile of dust.

Dr. Holt stood up hitting the black orb next to him hard sirens went off and the two guards rushed in. Dr. Holt looked to them, "Layton is gone! Check his cell check everything! And get me the Warden!" Dr. Holt walked up to the pile of dust calming himself down he picked up the paper and unrolled out seeing it was filled with text he began to read.

"Dear if you are reading this it means I have escaped and now I am sure you have hundreds of questions but you and I both know I cannot answer all of them for I only have this letter to explain what has happened. After I pissed on the head of Maria hill I was sent to solitary confinement for a month. It was in this time that I my new nanobots got to work they scrapped the metal off the walls and created millions of themselves enough to create a new me as well as a fake wall for me to hide behind when my time in the cell was up. So when the guards came to take me to my cell they took my duplicate and left me behind in the open room. Now what happens now is all written before the fact so let me explain the rest of my plan. I will leave my confines the nanobots shaping me into a new person a new shield agent that will be able to walk around freely. I will use this new person to leave the jail and make my way back to the city. There I steal one of these new smart phones and use it to control my nanobot self in more elaborate detail. Eating, drinking, and talking even going to see you that will probably be my favorite part. Now what I will be doing out in the world is quite fun I will be recreating myself into a new man these nanobots are quite amazing I had no idea I would be able to control them like this I will have to pay the programmer a visit later and thank him. But back to my plan I will then enter a bank hold it up take all the money I can then leave I will do this three times. I will never be caught they will never be connected because each time I will look different when I hold it up and then when I walk down the street. Now I am running out of space and I want to thank you our monthly chats these past 20 years were the only thing I truly enjoyed in that place so good bye Dr. Holt maybe one day I will see you again but you will never see me again."

Dr. Holt smiled a bit then laughed, "20 years...20 years and I not once put this together." He put the letter in his pocket, "I guess I am not as good as I thought."

A young Hispanic man with blue hair ran out of a bank a black backpack on his back dressed in a grey hoodie and grey sweats. He ran a block as sirens began to sound in the distance as the banks alarms went off. The boy duct into an alley and a second later out walked an old man in a brown suite jacket with black and grey hair and stood 4 inches taller than the Hispanic youth. In his hand was a black brief case a smile on his face.


End file.
